Sweet Shopping
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: While shopping, Robin meets three estatic teenage girls who are totally in love with them. read more...oneshot! Hinted RS! Thanksgiving surprise inside! At bottom of page in bold


_Stella's Blabs_

_Here's another one shot. I wanted to write another one shot, but I couldn't think of anything. Then this thing popped into my head. So, be nice, I hope you enjoy it, I'm a total dork…and uh...lol. Also, please try out my challenge. It's that big paragraph in bold print in the beginning of my profile. Kind of hard to miss. Anyway, all rules are in the two paragraphs, please also read the second paragraph in bold print. That's also important. And, you can do it whether you've got an account or not._

-------------

Robin browsed around the produce section. Unfortunately for him, it was his weekend to go shopping and get all the supplies the titans needed for the week. It was unfortunate for him, because it was taking time out of his training.

Then there was a squeal. Robin looked behind thinking there was somebody in trouble. He took out his bird-a-rang ready to attack. But all he found were three teenage girls standing behind him in the front of the isle.

The girl in front had brunette hair with all of it down with one little pony tail on the top of her head. She was wearing little white boots, a purple skirt, and a pink halter top. The girl on her right side had blonde hair that was short, but long enough to have a small pony tail held up with a big banana clip. She was wearing a lime green dress down to her knees with white boots like the first girl.

The last girl had black hair. Black lip stick, black choker, black eye shadow, and short black jeans and a plain black tube top. But she had on white matching boots like the first two girls.

"Is everything okay?" He asked them whipped his bird-a-rang back into his belt. The squealed and walked closer. Robin finally caught on to what they were doing. They weren't in trouble – it was just their stupid girly hormones kicking in.

Robin turned around on his heel making him almost slip and fall, but instead he ran quickly. The first girl shrieked "After him!" She began running, and her little clique followed.

Robin raced through all the isles. He raced into the cheese isle. He was in the middle, then he saw the punk type girl appear. He gasped and turned the other way, but the leader girl was there.

Then the blonde jumped out from behind a try-it! Stand for the taste testers. Robin ran and jumped onto the table the blonde was near. Then he jumped over the big counter with all the blue cheese and cream cheese and into the cereal and health isle. He heard the leader scream "Hurry!"

He looked both ways. The punk was still guarding the left exit of the isle. He looked the other way, but nobody came. He smiled and didn't think. He raced towards the exit thinking, even if she did show up, he could pass her easily.

To his surprise and relief, blondie did not show up in front of the isle. So, unexpecting, Robin kept running and found himself in the meat isle. He slowed down and began walking seeing no sign of the girls.

He stopped to snatch the last issues of the Sports Illustrated magazine. He began flipping through it and eventually forgot about the three demon girls after him.

It's not that Robin thought they were demons, because if they were he'd attack, but he just didn't understand why they were after him. They were normal teenage girls just being attractive to him, but of course, all high and mighty, Mr. Wonderful didn't see that.

Then, the blonde girls kicked down the big poster board life-size model of the president. Robin dropped the magazine. Then the goth appeared from the right side, and the other girl from the left side.

"Hey, sexy." The brunette purred. Robin backed up and fell onto the magazine rack. He slid up to the third shelf as the girls reached for him. They grabbed his cape and he tumbled out of the rack.

"Whaddya want from me?" He asked stumbling to his feet.

"You!" The leader girl said.

"Get him!" The punk shouted.

"With pleasure." The blonde said scooping Robin into a big bear hug as she brushed his hair. The brunette leader pushed the girl off of him.

"No. You're just a stagger. You follow me, and listen to what I say, and you laugh when I laugh. You don't think – I think for you. And what I'm thinkin' right now, is how much you should be mine." She said like the witchy-type of vixen she is.

"Not-uh. I ain't your drag-along. I make up my own mind. I've had it up to you, Jolee! You're my little sister, not my master." The goth said angrily to the brunette.

"Hey! Let's settle this evenly and fairly!" The blonde said. Then she turned to Robin. 'Alright Boy Wonder, who's it gunna be? Pick one of us, or we'll let Kitten know that it's free and safe to conquer the city. And her and her daddy are bigger, better, richer, and stronger than ever before!"

"Listen..uh, I cannot…date any of you." Robin said catching on to what they were talking about (finally!).

"Why not?" The screamed all at once.

"Uh..because I'm already dating a titan." He blurted out not thinking. "Uh…Ra- Starfire! Yes! Yes, I am dating Starfire!" he said sounding proud of himself he lied in their faces…and it was pretty good lie, too.

"**_STARFIRE_**?" They shrieked.

The brunette growled. "Uh…let's get her!"

"Uh…no! I love her, and if you love me, then you'll respect my decision and be proud of me." He said. They all looked at each other. Then him, then each other again.

Then, surprisingly, they just walked away with nods, smiles, and thumbs up to him. He smiled back and then simply walked out of the isle and back into the dairy isle.

'Hmm, I wonder if they'd listen to me. And why was I about to say raven, then decided to say I was dating Star?' He thought. Then he stopped walking.

"I should get some milk while I'm here." He said.

-----------------------------------------

There you go! Kind of stupid, but I hope you enjoyed. Anyway, I'm getting all these brainwashed ideas.

Now, listen up. **PLEASE READ THIS LAST PART! **

**Since next week is Thanksgiving week, I am going to write a oneshot each day. Then, on Thanksgiving Day, I'm going to (hopefully) finish Calendar Girls. Plus, there will be many special one shot holiday one shots on 'Turkey day'. Plus, I am going to write a short, sweet Turkey Day story. I'll also finish that on Thanksgiving. **

It's my holiday special! Starting this Sunday, (11-20-05).

Now, I'm doing all this hard work (but fun and rewarding), so howsabout dropping me some reviews, huh?


End file.
